


No Longer Flying Solo

by writingramblr



Category: Independence Day (1996), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, NOT a love triangle, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, flip those stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Independence Day: Resurgence, Jake and Patricia do go looking for a place for themselves, outside the military quarters and indeed, beyond the place near the White house the Whitmore's had retreated to...and Patricia decides she is going to ensure the two newly renewed friends, her fiance and Dylan, finally make up and admit their true feelings.<br/>Curse their manly stoic macho posturing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oops what have i done?  
> my favorite thing of course, turning a potential love triangle into a threesome because happy ending reasons!  
> make no mistake there will be angst and spoilers so be warned.

Dylan waited patiently, and the phone rang once, twice, before being answered.

"Jake's phone."  


A familiar voice chirped, but not the one he'd been expecting, as a result Dylan cracked the first smile he could remember making since the final fight. 

  
  
"Trish, hey, it's Dylan, just calling to see what's up."  
  
Patricia smiled right back, she'd missed Dylan’s voice in her ear since the fight.

  
"Not too much, just about to head out to go apartment hunting. The house idea was nice, but I think right now I need something a little less permanent. You know what I mean?"  


Dylan did, oddly enough.

  


Losing both his mother and father now had taught him that life was more than precious it was a gift. He was living for every single moment he could grasp.

  


"Sounds like fun. If you want some help..."

  


He trailed off. He wasn't sure what he was asking about or for. Why would Patricia need help? Why would Jake want it?

  
  
Patricia was silent for a few moments before replying,  
"Yeah of course!  I know Jake would like to see you. And we could grab something to eat after, catch up."  
  
Dylan found himself smiling all over again. Something to drink too he hoped. He’d been desperate for a beer since the battle, but there had been no alcohol or beer to be found in Area 51. That in and of itself was crazy bizarre.  
  
"Okay great. Text me the address and I'll meet you there. Thanks Trish."  
  
*  
  
Patricia hung up just as Jake emerged from the shower, glad clad in just a towel hanging on his hips, showing off the defined cut of his abs and hip bones, and instead of remembering to tell him they'd be joined by his best friend/ex-enemy she decided she needed to jump him.  
  
  


"Why do you do this to me?"

  


She asked him in between kisses, her legs wrapped around his bare waist. 

  


"Eh, cause I like the way you taste." He mumbled back. 

  


He dropped her gently on the bed and she grinned up at him, the towel fell off the second he moved forward, and Patricia couldn’t help ogling him.

They’d just done this last night and before he went to go shower…but they had been apart a long time.  
  
They were delayed in leaving by a few minutes more.  
  
But Patricia did remember to text Dylan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am absolute fucking trash for these three, not even sorry.  
> this world needs more anti hetero-normative smashing ships ala finnxpoexrey.
> 
>  
> 
> yes they inspired me slightly oops

The row of apartment buildings looked more like a packet of sardines, vacuum sealed, to Dylan as he pulled up to the exact block Trish said they’d be in.

He spotted a turquoise hybrid car parked directly in front of the office building, and he suspected that was her car, not Jake’s.

He probably had some ridiculously oversized pickup or Jeep sort of truck. Not that he needed to compromise for anything, if Dylan’s locker room memories were accurate.

Dylan frowned.

Why the hell had he just bothered to picture Jake naked?

His phone chirped again.

Another text from Trish.

He grinned, and typed back a sarcastic reply, before reaching the door of the building and stepping inside.

She’d said they were on the fifth floor, so he began to climb the stairs.

Elevators were not for him.

Small confined spaces that could become death traps. The same could probably be said about airplanes, and fighter jets, but he didn’t care.

He always liked the exercise and the burn in his thigh muscles.

Before he even reached the top of the fifth floor, he could hear Trish and Jake arguing.

‘Oh Boy.’ He mumbled to himself.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to them, trying to resist the urge to punch Jake again for yelling at Trish, but luckily she could stand her own, even though actually standing she was a good foot shorter than him.

“I like this one, so what if it’s on a higher floor facing the highway! Is that a problem? You hate cars or something?”

Jake was rolling his eyes, probably not at her, but at the suggestion.

Jake didn’t need pornographic images hung in his locker, he’d just put up glossy photos of cars, and candid shots of Trish.

Fully clothed alas.

Dylan blinked again, surprised at how unfiltered his mind had gotten.

“You know I prefer to be on a lower floor, it’s safer, and makes it faster to get out if need be.”

Trish shouted right back,

“Lower floors are louder! You think I want to hear every little step going on above me? I’m a light sleeper.”

Dylan decided this was the moment for him to step in, so he did, placing one hand on Trish’s shoulder, and his other on Jake’s chest.

Felt pretty solid.

Jake looked surprised to see him, and while Trish’s face just showed relief.

“Thanks for coming.”

Trish said, shifting his hand away and down so she could hug him.

He let go of Jake, and embraced her completely with both arms, glaring only slightly over her shoulder at Jake.

“What’s he doing here?”

Jake may have sounded angry, but it was how he showed affection. Along with the handful of nasty sarcastic texts he sent sporadically, he and Dylan hadn’t really talked all that much since the battle.

Trish pulled back from his arms, and turned to squint at her fiancé,

“He’s here to provide a second opinion, namely, agree with me, and join us for lunch. You guys have made up right? So it’s cool?”

Jake blinked.

“Yeah of course. I just wish you’d told me.”

Trish rolled her eyes now. Dylan sensed this was a regular thing.

“I was _going_ to, but you distracted me.”

She punched Jake in the shoulder, and the guy actually blushed a little.

Dylan suddenly wondered just what it took to distract a girl as clever and smart as Trish.

His dirty mind supplied the most accurate of images almost immediately.

“Erm. Anyway, I’m here, so lemme take a look.”

He moved past the two, and tried to ignore the way Jake was still looking somewhat embarrassed.

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH so there's definitely smut upcoming so watch out if thats not your thing. its about one more chapter away.

“What the hell was that? You telling me I fucked you so hard you forgot to mention _he_ was coming?”

Patricia was biting her lip, and Jake realized exactly what he’d said.

“No! You know what I mean.”

She smirked,

“Do I?”

Jake sighed.

It was not a secret from her, but it was most certainly something he’d never confess to Dylan, unless he was incredibly beyond blackout drunk, but he’d missed him as more than a friend.

Even before he’d proposed to Patricia. He’d thought he cared about Dylan as much, but been afraid to tell him, or even ask.

Forget aliens and strange tech and glowing orbs in the sky, telling another guy he thought he might love him and be attracted to him as less than a friend and more like…well, someone he loved, that was by far the scariest thing he’d ever considered doing.

Love was, in a lot of ways, a controlled dive, or just a graceful crash.

He’d realized he loved Patricia about five days before he was supposed to leave for the Lunar Corps.

Telling her had been the last thing he’d said.

She’d been angry, but three weeks later when he asked her if she’d marry him when he got back, she said yes, so she clearly didn’t feel indifferent to him.

He had worried a little, about her being so far away, surrounded by hordes of incredibly successful and handsome politicians and even, army men.

But she’d told him she was his, and he trusted her.

So there they were today.

But for Dylan…the odd man out, the wrench in the works.

He walked back into the hallway, and Jake tried to compose himself, to look less like he’d been daydreaming and more like he’d been lost in thought, deep, important, thought.

“I have to say, it’s got a nice view, and it’s a decent size. Three rooms, if you guys decide to have a guest, office, or dare I say, little Whitmore running around, you’ve got plenty of space.”

Patricia looked almost green at the last bit, and Jake cleared his throat,

“Uh, that’s not going to be-“

“Happening, for a long time.”

Patricia finished.

Jake frowned.

Had she not told Dylan?

Judging by her silent plea and wide eyes, she hadn’t.

Three days before the attack on earth, Patricia had told him she’d returned from her checkup, from her ‘lady’ doctor, and the news was somewhat good and somewhat not.

Jake decided to change the subject,

“I’m starving, what say we go do lunch and compare pros and cons, over a pitcher?”

Dylan was nodding along now, and Patricia cracked a smile.

“Sounds like a plan.”

*

Patricia was giggling almost beyond her control, and they were still on the first pitcher of beer.

It had been months since she’d had an actual drink besides a shot of strong coffee.

She was a bit out of practice.

Not that she’d ever been much of a drinker, after losing her mom at such a young age, and being forced to help care for her father, she’d had little time for the vices of youth and her high school and college years were filled with mostly books and the occasional long phone call from Jake.

She’d placed herself between Jake and Dylan, mainly to be a buffer in case any sort of ancient argument sprung forth, but instead, she was astonished at how easily they chatted and joked like it was old times, just after a couple of beers apiece.

“Why don’t we have a shot of tequila next, instead of another pitcher?”

Patricia suggested, and Dylan actually beamed.

She knew it was his favorite thing to drink, whether in the winter months to warm up, or in the summer to help the heat become bearable.

“Hell yeah. I’m in. How about you flyboy?”

Dylan reached over to poke Jake in the shoulder, and Patricia grinned as she watched his face change from simply amicable to more of the wild child she’d known him as.

“Why the fuck not? It’s Friday.”

Not that any of them had a strict working schedule. Patricia had requested a month of leave time, which the brand new president happily granted her, and Jake and Dylan had both been rewarded just as much paid leave.

They had saved the world, after all.

Their waiter brought over the three shot glasses, as well as a plate with lime slices.

Patricia plucked up the salt shaker before either of them could so much as blink, licking a stripe over the center of her palm, and shaking a decent amount of salt, which clung easily to her damp skin, before snatching up a glass and raising it to cheer them, silently hoping they would make this entire affair easier on her.

The two of them, when not talking work or the battle, were like stone cold figurines with each other.

They both hugged her in greeting, naturally, but stuck to handshakes for themselves.

Ridiculous.

She slammed the empty glass down, licked up the salt, and then put a lime wedge between her teeth, sucking lightly to ensure all the juice was wrung out of it.

When she finally looked up from her little routine, both guys were staring at her, Jake’s mouth just a little wider than Dylan’s.

“What? You guys are so slow, I’m gonna need another one.”

“Uh, babe, you did that out of order.”

Jake sounded slightly distorted, as if speaking underwater, and Patricia wondered if his throat hadn’t closed up from some kind of strange nervous reaction.

Dylan meanwhile was still staring, but mostly at her lips.

She probed beyond her teeth with her tongue, and found a small amount of salt still on the edge of her bottom lip.

If she didn’t know better, she’d say she could see Dylan’s eyes follow the movement.

“Well?”

She asked, not really directing the question to one of them, but both.

“Right, yeah.”

Jake waved at their waiter and they brought another shot for her, so she went slower this time, letting the boys pick theirs up, tap some salt onto the backs of their hands, lick that up, and then take the shot, before reaching for the lime.

Unfortunately, they all went for it at once, causing a small collision between all three hands, and almost a tangling of fingers.

Patricia pulled away first, as fast as possible, leaving Jake and Dylan to stare down at their nearly entwined hands.

“Uh…my bad.”

Dylan mumbled, snatching a lime wedge and retreating to his corner of the table, pressing the fruit between his lips and biting down instead of just sucking.

With one shot of a lead on the guys, Patricia was starting to feel just slightly past buzzed, and she smiled over at Jake, before sticking out her tongue.

“I don’t think there’s’a right way to take a shot. You’re just a purist.”

She giggled easily again, and Jake chuckled, still sounding somewhat strained.

“Yeah of course babe. I was just giving you a hard time.”

“Let off of Trish, she can drink however she wants. It still tastes great no matter what order you do it in.”

Before Jake could smirk and joke about how that sounded like an illusion to sex, Dylan had reached over to place a hand on her wrist, some kind of comforting gesture that while unnecessary was entirely welcome, providing a wave of gentle firm warmth that seeped right into her skin from his touch, and Patricia suddenly was having a hard time breathing for a second.

He was just so handsome…but this was about him and _Jake_ , she could wait.

“Thank you Dylan. You see what I have to put up with?”

She pursed her lips over at Jake and mock glared at him, all the while waiting to hear what Dylan would say next.

Dylan chuckled, and his hand squeezed her wrist just slightly,

“Honestly I don’t know how he makes it more than a few days without a black eye from you. I know if I had to live with him, I’d probably punch him once a day, maybe more.”

Jake was laughing now too, instead of his usual reaction to teasing, pouting and the occasional glare, and maybe it was the tequila warming them all and making everything fuzzy and golden,

“You wouldn’t mess up this pretty face Hiller…you know you love me.”

The little wink told Patricia and Dylan he was joking, but something inside of her clenched, and she wondered just how much more booze it would take to make that a sincere revelation.

Dylan looked thoughtfully at the bottom of his empty shot glass,

“You know…you might be right about that. But you’d need to buy me dinner before I’d admit it.”

He was grinning right back, and Patricia swore the heavens had parted and angels were singing.

Could this be?


	4. Chapter 4

“Another round?”

Jake asked suddenly, trying to cover the sudden lump in his throat that tasted like danger, dangerously real emotions that he was not ready to confront.

“Hell yeah!”

Patricia squealed in delight, and Dylan dropped his hold on her arm to snap his fingers at their waiter, grinning all the while.

After two more shots of tequila each, technically three on Patricia’s part, everything seemed more friendly, more warm, and the lump in his throat seemed to lessen. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Patricia was holding his hand, and gently rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, slowly and smoothly, eventually drawing his attention from the conversation Dylan had started about power converters, and he looked over at her to see her staring at him, pupils blown wide, and there was no visible brown, just black.

“You all right over there babe?”

His voice was low, and husky to even his own ears, like he sounded when he talked to her on the phone, trying to convince her to touch herself, and tell him what she was feeling.

Her eyes suddenly slid shut, and she hummed, low and soft, like a cat’s purr, but the sound went straight to his groin. If they’d been alone, in a booth, at some fuck all diner, he might have asked her to touch him, feel how hard she made him in just five seconds of a sound.

But they weren’t.

“Perfectly fine. In fact, I think I’m ready for bed.”

Her lips formed an easy smirk, and her eyes snapped open to look over at Dylan, and if Jake didn’t know better, he swore his friend blushed.

“Well, the drive back to your quarters is surely a bit more than I’d feel comfortable letting you drive, but I live just down the block. If you want to stay over, sleep it off, call an Uber in the morning?”

Jake was unsure, of many things, namely, how to say yes without sounding too eager, but luckily Patricia saved him, as she usually did.

“Why Dylan, you’re so thoughtful and sweet. We’d love that, wouldn’t we Jake?”

She looked over at him, eyes wide, still all black and lips quivering in an almost pout. His lust clouded brain instantly conjured up a reply that was far too nasty to utter in the presence of another man, so he just said,

“All right yeah, if you want.”

Tequila was a hell of a thing, and absolutely made Jake feel more and more horny and whorish than he ever would sober, even though he loved Patricia with every fiber of his being, and she never failed to turn him on, in that moment, he just wanted to be touched and kissed, and frankly he didn’t give a damn who did it.

Instead, Dylan called for the check, paid, with little contest from either him or Patricia, and they all spilled out into the night, stumbling only slightly on the sidewalk.

Dylan flanked Patricia’s other side, his arm slipping around her waist, just slightly brushing at Jake’s stomach, and another frission of heat shot to his cock.

What the hell was that?

“So what sort of place do you live in Dylan?”

Patricia was asking, her words somewhat slurred, but it only made her sound all the more sexy.

Then again, at that point, she could have been reading the phone book for all Jake cared, he was ready to jump her in the street, in plain view of the decently busy road.

“It’s a loft, and it serves its purpose for me. I like it well enough. But you two, you need something with more room than for a solo flyer.”

Dylan looked pointedly at Jake, before smiling at Patricia, and Jake instantly felt something like icy water flood his veins.

Had he not been reckless, stupid and overall, an idiot, Dylan and he might be neighbors, or better, roommates, and they never would have gone a year without speaking.

Also, he might not have been engaged to Patricia, but he had a feeling they would have met eventually.

But, she might have been engaged to Dylan instead, considering they worked together for a good week or so before the alien invasion.

He blinked.

Would that really make things so different?

Would he hold it against Dylan?

He stared at his friend, probably bordering on a few seconds too long, but he knew that Dylan would treat Patricia well, whether as a friend or a lover. He was an all around great guy. Complete with an incredible dick which definitely would keep Patricia happy.

 

Whoa.

Where had that line of thought come from?

It had been up until senior year that they’d shared a locker room, showered and played sports together, before taking the same route in the Air Force.

 

Patricia was giggling beyond control,

“So there’s going to be stairs I have to climb in this state? Jesus…”

Dylan looked down at her, with a look Jake could only classify as pure fondness,

“If I have to, I will gladly carry you up the stairs, that is, if Jake doesn’t feel up to the challenge.”

He grinned over at Jake, and instead of feeling like it was a challenge, Jake simply nodded.

“It’s likely we’ll both have to help you, but if Dylan wants to take over, I won’t stop him.”

Patricia smiled dazedly,

“Such a gentleman, so trusting.”

Dylan only fumbled with his keys for a handful of seconds before getting his front door unlocked, letting them all inside.

Strangely enough, it smelled like the ocean, instead of the stale locker room sneakers Jake expected.

Dylan must have used some sort of air freshener, surely he was a hit with the ladies, so he had to be prepared.

The loft may have only been two small floors, but Dylan had managed to pack in every little bit of homey ness to the place.

A couch squished up to a wall, with a large plasma screen TV on the wall directly opposite, parallel to the kitchen, which held a bar sort of counter, and a decent looking fridge and stove, then the small staircase leading up to what had to be his bedroom.

There was a tiny hallway which had to lead to a laundry room and a bathroom, and Dylan gestured to it before they reached the stairs.

“Allright, are we ready?”

Dylan was asking, but somehow for some reason Jake’s head was now swimming in a pool of liquor and sweat, and his vision was growing hazier by the second.

Patricia’s nails bit into his skin as she gripped his arm, and instantly he regained focus.

“If you fucking drop me the wedding is off and I’m running off to be a stripper in Vegas.”  


It was an empty threat that she texted him every other day when they weren’t in the same room together, but for some reason he found it utterly fucking hilarious.

“Oh god, Patricia, Trish, you’d be a sexy ass stripper, getting twenties and tens every night.”

Jake was babbling now, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop the words, they just kept coming.

“Dylan, you could be on stage too, you’d give all the gals a heart attack with those abs of yours, if you still have them, but I bet you do.”

Dylan looked on the verge of rolling his eyes when Patricia suddenly fell into him, and Jake couldn’t grab her fast enough.

Dylan’s arms wrapped smoothly around her, catching her, and she pressed a hand to his chest, and the other wrapped around his neck, and Jake could see her tentatively stroking the nape of his neck.

Instead of being jealous, he was still feeling incredibly turned on.

“Dylan, your hair feels like soft sandpaper…how is that possible?”

Her fingers were pressing against and into the short tufts of hair gracing Dylan’s scalp, and Jake stood back a pace, willing himself not to hyperventilate.

“It’s just how God made me Trish.”

He blinked down at her, and Patricia seemed to awaken from a daze, maybe she’d caught herself staring at his lips, cause that’s exactly where Jake’s eyes had landed.

“Well, you’re beautiful. Hope that’s okay to say to a guy…”

She trailed off and glanced over at Jake, who was five seconds away from nodding in agreement, one hundred percent on board the ‘Dylan is extremely hot and fuckable’ train before he realized exactly where his _train_ of thought was leading.

 

“Er…”

 

He began, and then Patricia did the impossible, she leaned forward and up on her tip toes, and pressed her mouth to Dylan’s.

Instead of feeling angry or jealous, again, Jake was just envious he couldn’t do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bout to get smexy up in here so look out if thats not your thing

Dylan wasn’t sure what to do. Push Trish away, and incur her wrath, or keep kissing her and incur Jake’s.

In the end, Jake made the decision for him, by stepping in closer, wrapping himself around Trish, and stifling his groan into the curve of where Trish’s neck met her shoulder.

What the fuck was happening?

Besides the fact they were far beyond drunk and nearing Nirvana levels of enlightenment, Dylan was sure his mission was still to get Trish upstairs into bed, but would she go alone? That was the question.

Right now, he wasn’t sure the answer, if she would go with her _fiancé(!!)_ Or him or both?

Trish pressed her sweet little tongue against his lips and he caved, gave in, gave her what she wanted, and the kiss deepened and got hotter, all the while Jake was kissing up and over her neck towards her mouth.

Dylan tried to steel his nerves, pretend he didn’t like where this was going, but he failed incredibly, and groaned into Trish’s mouth the second Jake’s skin brushed over his.

Just his lips on Trish’s cheek, but they were pressed so close together they might as well have been kissing too.

Trish let out a small sigh, broke the kiss, and leaned her head back on Jake’s shoulder, leaving Dylan’s mouth free to kiss Jake.

So he did.

Carefully, slowly, gently, lest his friend decide he didn’t like this and wanted to stop.

But instead, Jake’s hand lifted up to cup the back of Dylan’s head, and he pressed even closer.

Surely Trish was being squished between the two of them, but she made no complaint, in fact, Dylan swore, through the lusty haze that was currently enveloping his brain, that she was grinding her hips against him and by default back up against Jake’s.

He was half hard already and he was currently kissing Jake.

When had the world tilted on its axis?

“Maybe we should go upstairs and check out your bed.”

Trish whispered, the voice of reason and of sin simultaneously into Dylan’s ear.

Her hot breath on his skin was enough to get him all the rest of the way hard, and he was nodding before even thinking about it, but Jake was so ferocious in his kiss, it didn’t even break, until they began climbing the stairs, all three pairs of their legs working in harmony some way somehow.

Dylan knew his bed was half of the room, but he liked to spread out. Thank god for that.

Trish vanished from between them and Dylan was too lost in the incredible dangerous delight that was Jake still mauling and basically fighting him with his lips and tongue and teeth to notice.

It wasn’t until his hands automatically dropped to Jake’s waistband of his pants that he broke the kiss and looked around, dazedly for her.

His fiancée.

Dylan was on the verge of slapping himself for being so selfish and stupid and just out of his damn fucking mind, when he followed Jake’s line of sight and noticed Trish, naked, lounging on his bed, one hand propping herself up on her elbow, the other between her legs, no doubt slipping in and out of herself easily.

“Boys…won’t you join me? It’s lonely over here by myself.”

Goddamn. Trish had the sultry bedroom eyes and pouty whisper down pat.

“Okay.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Jake and Dylan spoke in unison and both began shedding their clothes, somewhat fumbly, as the drink hampered their immediate reflexes.

There was no point in messing around, so Dylan just pushed his pants and boxers down in one movement, kicking them away with his shoes, walking over to his bed to loom over Trish, in what he hoped was an impressive and sexy move.

Then Jake stepped back into his line of sight, and his eyes surely widened.

He’d never seen his friend fully aroused, after all, locker rooms and showers were not really the place that happened, usually.

“Um…”

Jake was bug eyed, staring right back, and Trish had to lean up and halt the decidedly sexy show she’d been putting on to move between them,

“If one of you wants to back out, tell me now. Cause I’m dead set on having you both, and you finally having each other, but if that’s not what we all want, I want to know.”  


Dylan and Jake exchanged a wordless glance, before nodding.

“Yes. We all want the same thing.”

Trish smiled wickedly, and Dylan felt his cock twitch,

“Great. Come hither.”

She beckoned them with a single finger, and they couldn’t resist.

Jake began to kiss her, while his hands spanned her waist and stroked downwards, while Dylan climbed on the bed behind them both, his hands groping Jake’s well defined ass and he trailed kisses up his spine.

*

Patricia wouldn’t have known whether she’d died and gone to heaven or simply struck the jackpot of them all, but when Jake groaned into her mouth while Dylan was touching and kissing him, she nearly squealed in delight.

She was quite wet and more than ready for _one_ of them to fuck her, but she wasn’t quite sure who she wanted it to be.

Dylan, whom she’d always had somewhat of a crush on, before Jake, or Jake, so Dylan could watch and get riled up enough to fuck Jake himself.

“I need you now.”

She found herself whispering, with a hint of begging, and Jake smirked into the kiss, she could tell, even as her eyes had fallen shut thanks to the overload of pure sensation, heightened tenfold by the buzz of the alcohol.

“Yes ma’am.”

Jake placed a final sweet kiss on the curve of her neck before moving back, just enough to line himself up, and then he was pressing inside of her, ripping a groan from her throat.

“You guys don’t use any protection?”

She faintly heard Dylan asking, and Jake had to be shaking his head, even as he continued to fuck her, in and out so slow she was about to scratch new lines up his back from impatience.

“Long story, I’ll tell you, or let her, later. But we’re all clean, thanks US Army.”

Dylan was chuckling now,

“So you’re saying I can fuck you if I want.”

“Basically, normally, I’d be a bit less confident and slutty, but frankly the idea is making me so hard I can barely see straight much less pretend to be straight.”

A wet kiss told Patricia that they were kissing, and she couldn’t help the smug smile that overtook her, until Jake gave a particularly deep thrust, brushing right up against her elusive g-spot, driving a gasp from her throat.

“Jesus!”

Dylan was laughing still, and Jake was surprisingly quiet, though he was still keeping up a punishingly fast and deep rhythm ,

“Just us Trish. No gods here.”

Patricia hummed in delight as she felt her pleasure coiling up, winding tight, just prepared to spring free at any moment.

It wasn’t until a hand was reaching between her body and Jake’s seeking out the veritable switch just below her nether lips, and when a thumb pressed on her clit she was screaming, gone, lost, drowning the waves of her first orgasm.

Her legs tightened automatically around Jake and he groaned,

“Oh god you’re so tight.”

His head fell forward onto her shoulder, and Patricia was still riding out the aftershocks, beyond the capacity to speak yet, when Dylan moved around to kiss her, gently sweet, as she came down from her high.

“You are beautiful Trish, but you’ve never been as beautiful as when you’re coming.”

A nervous giggle was all the noise that escaped her, words were still a bit too much, so she simply laid back against Dylan’s sheets, and watched with as much focus as she could muster.

“I do want to fuck you, if you want.”

Dylan was saying, and Jake was surprisingly, nodding along.

“Yeah man, I really would. Patricia and I have talked about trying pegging, but uh,” He paused, and his cheeks turned pink, “Just haven’t had the time to go sex toy shopping I guess.”

She giggled and watched as Dylan stretched, reaching over to his bedside cabinet, opening the drawer, and withdrawing a tube of what had to be lube, and a packet in shimmery foil.

“I’m absolutely one hundred percent down to fuck you.”

Dylan responded, and Jake was now just nodding.

“Yes. Like, I just need a little prep, probably. We’ve only ever played with fingers.”

Jake glanced pointedly at her and she shrugged.

“Sorry I don’t have longer wider fingers hun.”

Dylan chuckled,

“It won’t be that difficult, it is easier when you’re already hard though, so keep that in mind. Now, uh, lay down. Please.”

He added the last bit as an afterthought, Patricia could tell. They were both nervous, but quite practically vibrating with excitement.

It was incredibly sexy.

Jake collapsed onto the bed beside her, perched on his stomach, leaning on his arms bent at the elbows and he looked over at her,

“How was it babe? Did I fuck you senseless?”

Patricia licked her lips, gaze moving to Dylan quickly, before realizing this was all part of the plan to distract Jake and make it all a bit easier.

“Yes, definitely. I feel like I lost a whole sense. The world is a gold and white blur, and I will need to taste the air to know where you are.”

Jake grinned, placing a hand, splayed over her stomach, still damp with sweat from their fucking, and began to draw mindless shapes with his fingers.

His hand stiffened slightly when Dylan inserted a finger first, but then Jake groaned aloud, a deep guttural sound.

“How’s that?” Dylan asked, panting slightly, and clearly painfully aroused by the look of his cock, dark red and nearly purple at the tip.

Jake bit his lip, eyes falling shut at the sensation,

“Oh, it’s fine, it’s good, add another.”

Patricia reached up weakly to stroke a hand through Jake’s sweat dampened hair, and watched as Dylan began to add another finger, then another, stretching and slowly working over Jake’s ass.

“You look so sexy hun. Tell me, how does it feel?”

Jake groaned, almost like it pained him,

“Ugh, so good. Need more though…I want to feel you inside me Dylan.”

The last bit was almost a whisper, as if he was scared to admit the truth, even to himself, but Dylan looked to Patricia for confirmation, and when she nodded, he carefully extracted his fingers, and began to lube up his condom sheathed cock.

“Get ready, this might be tight.”

Jake breathed in and out slowly, and still was on the verge of gritting his teeth as Dylan pressed inside of him, slowly and so carefully, even though he was surely aching to just thrust in hard, and Patricia shifted down slightly, so that Jake’s hard cock was in reaching distance.

At first, she just stroked him and stopped before touching the tip, seeing as it made him jump, and he had to be clenching around Dylan, for he was looking extremely on edge, losing his perfect control and only steadied by his hands holding Jake’s hips for dear life.

“How does it feel?”

Patricia slowly moved her hand up and down Jake’s shaft, teasing him just slightly by brushing her thumb over the tip, feeling the gathering beads of precum, and he nearly whimpered,

“Fucking hell, you feel good.”

Dylan, on the verge of seriously going insane from the pleasure, Patricia could see him biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, spoke, bracingly.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that flyboy.”

Jake barked out a laugh,

“Doing what?”

Dylan’s eyes slid shut and his jaw slackened, while his hips moved suddenly faster, furiously, and Patricia finally gave Jake’s cock a hard and swift stroke, forcing his hips to jerk, seeking out further friction, and that was it for them both.

Dylan came with a shout, and Jake groaned, long and loud, fucking into Patricia’s hand, spilling himself onto the sheets.

 

“Ohhh fuck…”

Jake mumbled, before collapsing, face first into the pillows, and Dylan followed, but first, he pulled out slowly and carefully, tying up and discarding the condom some few feet away, missing the trash can by a mile in his dazed state.

He fell onto the bed in between Patricia and Jake, and she couldn’t help but snuggle up to his side, sweaty or not.

“That was amazing to watch.”

She finally said, breaking the silence with all the subtlety of a brick through a window.

Jake sounded rather weak,

“Yeah, it was really hot, and nice.”

She didn’t hear an ounce of regret in his voice.

Dylan chuckled.

“If I’d have known you two were out to seduce me, I would have let you pick up the tab.”

“Fuck you Hiller.”

Jake replied good naturedly.

“Maybe later.”

Patricia giggled at his reply, halfway lost between the land of dreamless sleep and pure bliss from her post orgasmic high.

  


“I still need to fuck you Trish.”

Dylan added, moving over to place a chaste kiss to her forehead, and she hummed.

“Yes please. Morning sex is now a requirement.”

Jake groaned on the other side of Dylan’s body,

“Lord have mercy on you. She likes to be woken up with a head between her thighs.”

Patricia reached over Dylan to pinch Jake’s skin beneath his nipple, and he yelped.

“I don’t think I’d mind that.” Dylan said, ending the short lived fight.

“Well shit.”

Was Jake’s reply.

Just before drifting off, Patricia could swear she saw Jake throw an arm over Dylan’s chest, but not to reach for her, just to be touching him.

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes for good.


	6. Chapter 6

“She likes it when I swirl my tongue around, just over that bit, like it’s some sort of pearl you’re trying to extract from a clam, lick at her carefully, gently, then _hard_.”

Patricia awoke to Dylan’s mouth on her, and Jake lying beside him, coaching slowly on the proper way to eat her out.

Dylan would have been ten times more nervous if he was doing this all one his own, flying blind, but luckily he had the best coach ever, her fiancé.

Her hands automatically moved to cradle his head, simultaneously pulling him closer while pushing him away when the sensation became too much.

Jake moved up to capture her lips in a kiss, sufficiently distracting her, and helping prolong her climax, while his hands drifted down to stroke over her hardening nipples, making her arch her back, thus pressing herself closer to Dylan’s mouth, and he groaned against her, the vibrations heightening the feel.

He did something akin to a mini thrust with his tongue and a finger, then two, making her want to open her legs but also tighten them, and she broke the kiss to gasp out,

“Wait! Wait. I want you inside me before I come.”

She managed to focus her sleep blurry eyes on Dylan and zeroed in on the way he was looking up at her, like she was some kind of goddess, while his lips and chin were slick from her arousal. Over all, quite a sexy image.

“Whatever you want Trish.”

He said, crawling up the length of her body, gently shoving Jake over, but not before kissing him, hard enough to make his eyes widen before Jake seemed to melt into the kiss, and Patricia bit her lip watching the two of them.

The alcohol had long worn off, so this was all them.

“You taste just like her.”

Jake mumbled, and Dylan smirked,

“Well, I was practically drowning inside her.”

Out of her line of sight, Dylan was palming his cock, stroking himself up to full hardness, preparing to really get inside her, and Jake looked down at her,

“You okay babe?”

Dylan pause, simply rubbing his cock against her outer lips, not pressing further,

“Do you want me to get a condom to come inside you? Or would you rather I didn’t?”

Patricia reached up and stroked his face, her thumb brushing over the apple of his cheek,

“No. It’s fine. You do whatever you want. There’s no danger of anything here.”

The guys exchanged a glance, and Dylan got the sense that what they’d mentioned offhand the night before applied here.

“Okay. Ready?”

Patricia just nodded, both hands moving to grip Dylan’s shoulders, and he slowly pushed inside of her, groaning at the feel of her tightening around him instinctively.

“Oh god…you feel amazing.”

She sighed, and Jake mock pouted beside them, but didn’t say a word. Watching the two of them move together was the most beautiful thing he’d ever see, and the night before had been full of surprises.

Around midnight, Dylan had woken him up on his way to go to the bathroom, and when he came back, Jake had kissed him on impulse.

That triggered a full blown make out session that meant being as quiet as possible with Patricia still sleeping next to them.

Then came the heavy petting, and eventually they just sort of humped each other until they came, still quietly.

“So do you Trish…you’re so hot and wet, and you look so good in the morning…god. I could wake up to this every day.”

Dylan nearly bit his tongue when he realized what he’d said, and he glanced over at Jake, without even pausing for breath, still fucking in and out of Patricia, but he just shrugged.

“I mean…we’ve never discussed anything like this cause honestly I had no idea how I felt.”

Patricia was rolling her eyes.

“If last night is any indication, you boys have got some serious issues to work out. You’re not gay except for each other right? It’s not a crime to admit it. I was in college, I experimented before I met Jake.”

At that, Dylan did halt his movements, and Patricia clenched around him in frustration, ripping a groan from his lips.

“You heard us?”

“You were awake?”

“You slept with a _girl?”_

The questions were rapid fire and quickly distracting Patricia from her oncoming orgasm, so she rolled her eyes again, and wrapped her right leg around Dylan’s back, taking advantage of his obliviousness, and flipping him over so she was now riding atop him.

Jake stared, open mouthed, watching as she began to move up and down on Dylan’s cock.

“Do we have to talk about this right now? I’m ready to come but I need your help.”

She glared pointedly at Jake, who cleared his throat and snapped to, reaching over to begin thumbing her clit, as she still continued to fuck Dylan thoroughly.

Luckily, Jake could press any and all of her buttons quite well, and it only took a few more moments of work to rediscover the trigger of the tightening coil.

Dylan was panting, just looking up at her in something close to adoration, his hands moving to grip her hips as he felt her climax hit, and he followed swiftly afterwards, jerking up against her, once, twice, three times, before gasping out a sigh, that sounded an awful lot like ‘Holy fuck.’

*

 Jake was still lying there, painfully hard, fingers shiny from Patricia and Dylan’s combined, well, mess, and Patricia climbed off of him, slowly, carefully, mumbling that she needed to wash up.

It was adorable watching her hobble off to the bathroom, but it was too late, her thighs were already slick with Dylan’s come sliding out of her.

The sight only turned him on more.

“You all right over there flyboy?”

Dylan was looking rather smug up at him, still on his back from where Patricia had landed him, and Jake chuckled, he couldn’t help it.

Both of them preferred to be on the bottom with her.

It was painfully ironic really.

“I’m just fine. Feeling slightly left out, but otherwise okay.”

He was absentmindedly stroking himself, and Dylan’s gaze followed the movement.

“I could help with that. If you want. You were such a good coach this morning, why don’t you tell me how to do you right?”

Jake was rather surprised by Dylan’s renewed energy level, and he didn’t quite follow exactly what he was asking, just a few seconds before Dylan had shifted over to lean across, and he was being kissed, with plenty of teeth and tongue in the mix, while he felt his hands on his thighs, one sliding up fast to halt his own movements, the other wrapping around Jake’s cock.

“Mmmph.”

Jake managed to get out, lips still pressed tightly to Dylan’s and his friend smirked into the kiss,

“Like that do you?”

He had just brushed his calloused thumb over the tip of Jake’s dick, and his hips had jerked.

“Uh yeah.”  


“Tell me.”

Dylan’s voice was a husky whisper, and when he started kissing down Jake’s chest, things started slamming into place, and just as his mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, Patricia walked back in.

“Oh!”

Yeah Dylan’s mouth was forming about the same shape, and Jake felt like a deer in the headlights.

“Uh…”

His hand couldn’t find purchase in Dylan’s short hair, and it felt so fucking good he really didn’t want to ask him to stop, but he didn’t want to be rude to his fiancée either. He cleared his throat and tried again, shooting for casual, like his best friend who they’d both fucked basically wasn’t currently swirling his tongue around his cock and,

“Hey babe. All cleaned up?”

Patricia grinned, somewhat mischievously,

“Yep, but next time I’m totally down for one of you to eat me out after instead. Washcloths just aren’t as gentle, or sexy, as your mouth.”

“Uh…”

Jake was still not quite coherent, but the mental images that idea stirred up was more than enough to propel him closer to the breaking point.

“Dylan, he likes when I squeeze the base of his cock and suck hard.”

Patricia was giving Dylan…tips for blowing him?

Jake’s eyes widened as Dylan did exactly as she suggested, and his eyes fell closed as his head fell back to hit the pillows, hips mindlessly thrusting up.

He barely had the strength to form the words, but he had to warn him.

“Dylan…I’m gonna come.”

Patricia perched on the end of the bed, close to Dylan’s prostrated form, gliding her fingers over his bare back, and Jake saw him shiver slightly.

Her hands must have been cold from the water.

“I usually swallow, cause I’m too lazy not to.”

If Jake didn’t know better, he’d swear he saw Dylan wink up at him, before doubling down on his ministrations, and when his fingers drifted lightly over his balls, Jake was going, going, gone.

He gritted his teeth and panted out his orgasm, all the while Patricia crawled up the length of Dylan’s body and stole a quick kiss while Jake was still floating down from his high.

Dylan sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before grinning wide.

“You’re not bad flyboy. I feel like I could use a caffeinated chaser though.”

He winked again, this time aimed at Patricia, and she flushed.

“I started some coffee brewing downstairs, I hope that’s okay.”

Jake just looked between the two of them, still catching his breath.

“Hey what’s mine is yours Trish. I mean that. If you guys wanna stay here while you’re looking, instead of at the base, you’re totally welcome.”

Patricia glanced at Jake, before nodding.

“Thank you. I’d like that.”

She reached out to clasp his hand in hers, and together they looked to Jake.

“Is this something that’s just an experiment? Like a onetime thing?”

He finally asked, the words heavy on his tongue.

“Did we only mess around once, or is my memory really going?”

Dylan asked, smirking slightly over at him, and Jake sighed.

Patricia jumped in,

“I think what he means is, do we want to make sex a regular thing, or tone it back to just friendly socialization.”

Jake shrugged,

“I don’t have any problems with it… I mean sure, the tequila was a bit of spring to jump off of, but frankly, Dylan, I’ve wanted to see you naked again for probably way too long. That’s weird isn’t it?”

He glanced at Patricia, as if for confirmation.

“I mean, it’s different sure, but as long as we talk it out, no secret meetings or affairs between any two of us…besides us…I don’t know. Could be fun.”

She smiled at Jake first, then Dylan.

He squeezed her hand and Jake’s, and sighed almost blissfully,

“Well I’m glad to have you guys. Can’t bring my family back, but I’m grateful for a makeshift one.”

The coffee might have gotten a little burnt while they lingered in the bed a little more than another hour, and the next week when Jake and Patricia were back at apartment hunting, it was for one with three bedrooms, instead of just two.

They’d made it through the end of the world, and come out with each other.

There wasn’t a whole lot that could faze them.

Patricia was actually surprised at how well the guys had taken the shift in their own sexualities, but still acted like just friends in public, for now.

She still held both their hands under the table when they went out.

At the movies, she alternated who she would make out with if and when it got boring onscreen.

For now, they had each other and that was all that counted.

Three orphans, no longer alone together.

*

** end **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right up there the best way to be woken up amiright?


End file.
